


Premire

by Never_Stop_Dreaming



Series: California for the Fosters Fics [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Theater - Freeform, fluff before angst people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Stop_Dreaming/pseuds/Never_Stop_Dreaming
Summary: Lex has her premiere as an actress. Guess who’s there to support her?
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California for the Fosters Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Premire

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece of fluff before major angst 😂 
> 
> And I know I’m early I’m sorry I’m bored so I’ve just been writing nonstop 😂 hope you like it!

Lex remembered the excitement she had felt the day the casting director called her to tell her that she had landed her first role. Marta in Spring Awakening was not a big role by any means, but she still loved every moment of it, and she knew that this was a big step to becoming an actress.

Opening night was extremely exciting for the whole cast. Lex had to borrow makeup products from her cast mates, but her first show went wonderfully, and she was practically buzzing with excitement by the end of the night.

She was taking off her makeup in the dressing room when in the mirror, she saw Ethan, holding Hannah’s hand and clutching a bouquet of roses in the other.

“Ethan! You shouldn’t have!”

“No, it was worth it! They were like, ten bucks! And also, it’s your big premiere as an actress-”

Lex grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his mouth. She pulled away with a grin, taking the flowers from his hand and giving an exaggerated sniff.

“They’re beautiful.”

“I picked them!” Hannah piped up excitedly. 

“Well no wonder why they’re so beautiful!” She pulled Hannah into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Hannah beamed.

“Was I good? I feel like I messed up on one of the notes during-“

“Stop it! You were the best part of the whole musical and you know it!” Ethan scolded, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. “So, you coming back for dinner? I’m making spaghetti!”

“No, I can’t. Cast dinner, remember?”

Ethan’s face fell slightly.

“Well, that kinda sucks.” He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I’ve really missed you this past week.”

“I have too! God, tech week was hell!”

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?”

“No, sorry. Remember, I have the morning shift at the diner?”

Ethan’s face fell further. Before she could think better of it, Lex kissed his cheek.

“I’ll come over as soon as my shift is over. We’ll have some time before my next show tomorrow, okay?”

Ethan forced a grin. “Yeah. That’ll be fun. Banana, say your goodbyes. It’s late, and we gotta get home.”

“Spaghetti?” Hannah asked excitedly. Ethan laughed, ruffling her hair. Hannah gave Lex one last hug, mumbled a “Love you, Lexie!”, then ran out to the car.

“Ethan-“ Ethan cupped her face, crushing his lips against hers. She made a noise of surprise, but smiled against his lips.

“Didn’t want to do that with Banana around?” Lex teased. Ethan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to recapture her lips. They kissed slowly, Lex’s hands travailing up his arms and to his neck. She hummed happily, but tapped his shoulder until he broke away. “Easy there, tiger. As incredibly sexy as that is, not here. You’re gonna get me in trouble.”

“If you insist,” he teased, pressing one final kiss to her jaw before pulling back fully. He shifted from one foot to the other, a sign that he was debating what he wanted to say. She cut him off before he had the chance.

“This never would have happened without you, you know.”

He chuckled nervously, shaking his head, but she continued.

“Seriously. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and Hannah. You were the one who inspired me to get off my ass and make life better for us. Without you, I never would have seen that life could get better. I never would have left my   
shitty mother or moved to California. I never would have gone after my dream of being an actress.”

His face was bright red, but he pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair.

“Don’t say that, you know it’s not true.”

“Yes, it is. You know, when I first went out with you, Alice thought I was crazy. She said that we wouldn’t last two weeks, and she kept asking me why on Earth I would go out with someone like you.”

She took his hand, swallowing.

“I told her it was because you made me smile. And you do. You still do. Every time I see you.”

Ethan blushed, then pouted comically. “Jesus, Alice! I didn’t know she hated me that much.” Lex giggled, shaking her head.

“She warmed up to you after she found out you didn’t just want a romp in the sheets with me!”

“We have very different recollections of Alice. You know what happened the first time I met her?”

“No?”

“She slapped me and said if I ever laid a fucking hand on you, I’d be seeing her in my nightmares. Are all lesbian bitches, or is it just Alice?”

“Stop it! Also, it’s fucking hilarious that you were intimidated by Alice. That girl is the sweetest thing to ever grace the face of the Earth.”

Ethan pulled her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. His gray eyes were soft. 

“I love you, Lex. I don’t care how many bitch lesbians I have to put up with. That will never change.”

Lex giggled, burying her face into his chest.

“I love you too. Now you better go! Banana is waiting!”

He saluted her, starting to turn away.

“Wait! Sorry!” She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him one last time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Something pained flashed in Ethan’s eyes, but it was brief. He smiled in return.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all might kinda hate me the next installment but we’ll see 😂


End file.
